Everybody Needs a Best Friend
by Scarlet Eve
Summary: An attempt at a 1xR fluff fic. - "He is doing the girl an injustice-" "Oh here we go." "by popping in and out of her life. And if any other man dares try and get near her, Yuy scares them off. Either he needs to stay with her or let her go."


_Everybody Needs a Best Friend_

… I'm happy I'm yours. - Norah Jones

A/N: I can't seem to write a fluff fic for the life of me. Here is an attempt. Also, I wanted to add two songs to the list of "OMG THIS FITS RELENA AND HEERO SO WELL" list. 1) Turn My World Around by Gloriana and 2) I Won't Give Up by Jana Kramer. They're both country songs (to warn the haters) but I think they're great. Look them up on youtube or spotify if you use that program. Anyways, enjoy this fic!

Wufei Chang sat at his computer, frowning. Sally Po, his partner, sat on the other side of the table, sorting through a stack of documents.

"Yuy has been in the system looking for information about Darlian, again," Wufei mumbled. Sally looked up from her stacks.

"How can you tell?"

"He leaves a trace- usually intention. Seems he was checking her travel schedule this time," Wufei said. "That guy needs to get over himself." Sally lifted an eyebrow.

"I'd like to hear your opinion about Heero's love life," Sally said sarcastically. Wufei stared at her, but with a slight smile.

"He is doing the girl an injustice-"

"Oh here we go."

"by popping in and out of her life. And if any other man dares try and get near her, Yuy scares them off. Either he needs to stay with her or let her go."

"This is one of those rare times when I'll say that I agree with you," Sally said. "Does Relena know that Heero scares men away?"

"She doesn't notice much outside of her work- at least that's what her bodyguards have said. Sometimes a man will be blatently flirting with her and she won't even realize it," Wufei said.

"That's sad," Sally commented. Wufei gave a single nod of his head. "Someone has to stand up for Relena's love life if she won't do it herself," Sally said, staring at Wufei as she spoke.

"Oh no. Not my area. I'll have Barton or Maxwell do it," Wufei said, putting his hands up in front of him. "I have a hard enough time figuring you out." Sally laughed, then winked at him.

"Oh please. I always tell you exactly what I want," she purred, and was rewarded with Wufei's face flushing scarlet.

Relena sat in her seat on the shuttle, waiting for it to take off towards space. Her leg was crossed over the other, and her chin rested in her hand, propped up by the arm of the seat. Her other arm was draped over her lap.

She was dressed in a black pencil skirt, white blouse and a matching black blazer. As she aged, she began to favor the skirts over pants, and had began to revamp her wardrobe. She wore a pair of simple black heels on her feet.

Out of the corner of her eye, she continually glanced at her bodyguard, Tony. He was relatively new to the Preventers, and had only been assigned to her one other time. He was young, though still a little older than Relena herself. She found to be decently attractive, however, as he sat beside her, he had his legs spread further apart than necessary and was violently bouncing his leg up and down. It was already driving Relena crazy, and they'd only just boarded the shuttle.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you got up and walked around a bit," she said, attempting to be polite. He just stared at her. Relena gestured to his bouncing leg. "That particular movement is quite distracting."

"Oh!" He reacted by throwing his hands to his knee, as if he would stop the shaking that way. "Sorry Minister Darlian."

Relena faked a smile. "That's alright." Relena other bodyguard, a refreshingly confident woman in her mid-twenties, stopped by their aisle.

"Hello Suzan," Relena said.

"Minister Darlian," she said with a slight bow of the head. "We will be taking off in about five minutes."

"Thank you." Suzan nodded and sat down in the row behind Relena. Tony had resumed his leg bouncing.

"Are you nervous about something? Relena asked.

"Oh, no Miss Darlian- I mean Minister Darlian!" he said, but his did not stop his leg. Relena sighed and pressed a hand to her forehead. She could feel a headache coming on.

Heero watched the shuttle bearing the Foreign Minister roll to a stop in the docking bay. He could see Relena step off the shuttle followed by a brunette woman and a younger light haired male. Heero frowned. It was the same Preventer he had to scare off when he tried to get too cozy with Relena. He watched as the guy dropped Relena's briefcase on the ground, then fumble to pick it up. Heero shook his head. He also saw Relena rub the bridge of her nose with her left hand. Stress headache. Relena followed her two guards towards the waiting vehicle. Heero moved to follow when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He was about to reach for his gun when the assailant spoke.

"Hold on there, buddy," a familiar voice said. Heero whirled around to face Duo Maxwell. Heero glowered at him.

"I'm busy," Heero mumbled, attempting to brush Duo off.

"No you're not. You aren't on any official duty anywhere. You have plenty of free time," Duo said, humor glittering in his eyes,

"What do you want?"

"Wufei called. He wanted me to have a little chat with you," Duo explained. Heero stared at him, then glanced to where Relena had last been. The car was already gone. He growled under his breath.

"Make this quick, Maxwell," he said. Duo took Heero to a coffee shop and ordered an iced coffee. Heero sat at a table, and continued to impatiently glare at Duo.

"I'm aware you are anxious to get back to stalking the Princess."

"I'm not stalking her."

"You are following her in no official capacity. Stalking. Anyway, she's the one we need to talk about." Heero remained silent. "You either need to admit you love her or leave her alone," Duo said matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Relena will be twenty-one in a few months, and she can't do normal things, like date, because there is a scary dude running around, telling off anyone who might show an interest in her." At this point, Heero began to look slightly guilty.

"They don't deserve her," he stated.

"Don't you think you should let her decide who deserves her?" Duo asked, eyeing Heero, who glanced away quickly. "It's fine that you love her. Just go tell her and you can kiss and make up and live happily ever after!" Duo said, finishing with a flourish of his hands. Heero rose from the table.

"I don't have time for this," he said.

"You can't deny it forever! Someday she may find someone who will stand up to you!" Duo called after him. Heero let the shop door slam behind him as he made his exit.

Duo watched him go with a sight. He didn't feel that the conversation went well, but he hoped he maybe got through to him a little bit.

Heero walked along the sidewalk, his hands shoved into his coat pockets. He tried to ignore everything that Duo had said, but it continued to nag at him.

"I'm not a stalker," he mumbled, causing a woman walking by to shoot him a dirty look, pull her child close and hurry along the sidewalk. Heero flushed and quickened his pace.

When Heero arrived at the colony political compound, he could see Relena through the gated entrance. Her two bodyguards flanked her on either side. The guy was fidgeting nervously; this irked Heero to no end. Relena's bodyguard should not be nervous. Heero walked on towards the area where he was able to sneak into the compound. As he was about to make the climb over the wall, Duo's words came back to him.

"I am stalking her..." Heero stepped away from the wall as that realization hit him hard.

As Relena listened to the idle chat between the colony leaders, she could hear Suzan scolding Tony for fidgeting so much under her breath.

"I wish Heero was here," Relena whispered to herself.

"What was that, Minister Darlian?"

"I said I'm so happy to be here!"

Heero wandered the city feeling lost. He cursed Duo under his breath every couple of minutes. He began to feel an uncomfortable ache in his chest when he thought about the prospect of not seeing Relena.

As Heero walked, he saw bright tents poking up through the trees.

"Trowa..." he mumbled, and walked off in the direction of the tents.

Heero lucked out. He found Carthy, who directed him to the menagerie. Trowa was there, feeling the large cats.

"I thought I might see you," Trowa said when he saw Heero approached.

"Did Wufei call you, too?" Heero asked miserably. Trowa smirked.

"He did, but I hadn't made plans to seek you out yet." Heero let out a sigh and sank down onto a crate. "Something bothering you?" Heero wanted to talk about it, but talking about it would mean he'd have to admit his feelings... out loud.

Torwa didn't need Heero to say anything to understand what was going on in his mind.

"Why don't you go to Une and tell her you want to be Relena's bodyguard?"

"It's not that simple."

"Why?" Trowa placed his hands on his hips while he waited for Heero to answer. "You are worse off by keeping these thoughts to yourself." Heero groaned.

"I haven't asked Une yet because if I am her bodyguard, I could never-" Heero cut himself off like he had something stuck in his throat. Trowa raised an eyebrow and waited. "We could never be... you know..."

"Lovers?" Trowa asked. Heero shot Torwa a weird look. "That's what you mean, right?"

"Well, not exactly- I don't know..." Heero was getting visibly frustrated.

"You want to be romantically involved with her, don't you?" Heero knew he had to be something involved with her. She was always in his thoughts. "You love her?"

"I don't know what that is supposed to feel like."

"That's a problem," Trowa said. Heero's face fell. "Well, if you can't figure out your own feelings, then think about Relena's." Heero looked up, interested. "Whenever the circus is in the same place she is, she will come and visit with Cathy and I, and will attach at least one show. We will have dinner with her, and it's pretty obvious she is desperate for real friendship. She is lonely, Heero. All of her friends and allies from the war are scattered all over the place. She needs a friend more than she needs a bodyguard."

Heero let Trowa's words sink in. Relena needed a friend. Heero mentally pictured the people she sees on a daily basis: Guards, paid to be with her, politicians twice her age, and her household staff.

Heero wondered how it was possible that such a popular, well known girl could be so lonely.

"She really does needs friends," Heero said. Trowa smiled.

"You got it," he said. They sat in silence for a little while, and Trowa finished feeding the animals.

Cathy trotted up a few minutes later. "Hey Trowa!" she called.

"What is it?"

"Miss Relena and the other colony delegates are attending tonight's performance! So make sure you perform extra well!" she said, then walked off to tell someone else. Trowa glanced at Heero.

"You should stick around," he said. Heero considered this for a moment, then nodded.

Heero was standing near the main tent when Relena arrived. She was surrounded by colony leaders, and her bodyguards, both the woman and the nervous guy. Relena was talking with the men, but Heero could tell that her laugh and smile were forced.

Heero was bound to bail when Trowa poked his head out of a flap in the tent.

"Just go up to her!"

"She's surrounded by people."

"Just make yourself visible. She'll come to you." Heero swallowed hard and took a few slow steps towards the incoming political herd.

Several things happened at once; the fidgety bodyguard saw Heero and blanched. Relena turned her head as well, saw Heero, and her face lit up. The fidgety guard pulled his gun and lifted it towards Heero, just as Relena took off at a jog in Heero's direction, crossing into the line of the gun barrel.

Heero's face fell, and his body acted on instinct alone. He called out for Relena to stop as he broke into a sprint. The female bodyguard realized what was happening and turned to tackle Tony. A shot fired as he went down. Heero launched himself at Relena and knocked her to the ground, feeling the bullet graze his arm. He and Relena landed on the ground in a heap as blood began to seep from the wound on his arm.

Relena hit the ground with a thud. When she opened her eyes, there were shining spots floating around her vision. She pressed her hands to her eyes to stop the stars. She could feel a heavy weight on top of her. She turned her head and saw that Heero was on top of her, his head lowered.

"Heero?" she whispered. Heero looked up are her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes." Heero leaned up off of her, and pulled her into a sitting position. It was then that Relena noticed the blood crawling down his arm. "You're hurt!" she cried. Heero glanced at it and shrugged. Relena tilted her head and gave him a scolding look. She was about to rip her skirt when Cathy came running out of the tent, a first aid kit in her hands.

"Don't ruin another outfit just for me," Heero said with a grin. Relena wanted to slap him and hug him at the same time. Cathy knelt down beside them and began to clean out Heero's wound.

"It only grazed you. You'll be fine," she said. Relena looked relieved. It was then that the sound of her bodyguard yelling caught her attention. She turned and saw Suzan towering over Tony and yelling at him. Relena rose up from the ground and straightened her clothing. The colony leaders looked like they were about to run to her side, but the look on her face stopped them in their tracks. They knew the look, and knew to stay away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Suzan screamed at Tony. Relena began to march towards them.

As Cathy wound a bandage around Heero's arm, he watched the berating of Tony with amusement. He knew he shouldn't find it funny, but the guy was too nervous and shouldn't be the bodyguard of one of the most important people on Earth and in the Colonies. Heero grinned when Tony continued to shrink down and away from Suzan. Finally she stopped yelling and whipped her phone out. Relena had almost reached the two, and Suzan held up a hand to stop Relena, who halted so fast she lost her balance for a moment. Suzan dialed a number on her phone and held it up to her ear. The gathered crowd watched, enraptured, as the scene unfolded.

"Chang? Yeah, Palmer here. We need to talk about Tony Blaine." There was a pause as Suzan listened to whatever Wufei was saying. Cathy patted Heero on the arm.

"You are all set, honey," she said. Heero thanked her and rose from the ground. He moved slowly towards Relena. When he reached her, he put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, her face still angry. It softened slightly when she saw it was him, then turned back to Suzan and Tony. Suzan was now recounting the incident to Wufei, in front of everyone who had gathered. Tony was standing with his head down.

The ringleader arrived, striding across the grass in his red uniform and shiny black boots. He called out to the crowd and began to urge them into the tent. Most people followed, as it seemed the large portion of the excitement was over. Soon, Heero and Relena, her bodyguards, and Trowa and Catherine were the only ones left. Suzan eventually ended her story, made a confirmation with Wufei and hung up her phone, then turned her attention towards Relena.

"I apologize for his behavior, Minister. Someone else is being sent over to replace him. When we return to Earth, he will be facing in inquiry with your heads of security and Lady Une," Suzan explained. Relena nodded. Suzan turned towards Heero. "Pleasure to see you again, Mr. Yuy, though I wish it were under better circumstances." Heero nodded to her, and noticed that Tony was giving him a strange look. He appeared to be trembling.

"You are the one who threatened me!" he shouted.

Relena's gaze snapped to Tony, who was glaring fiercely at Heero.

"What are you talking about? Relena asked, her voice level and steady. Tony stomped towards Heero, his gun making its way back into his hand. Relena stepped between Tony and Heero as Suzan stepped beside Relena.

"Last time I was assigned to you, Minister Darlian, that man showed up outside my hotel room and threatened me with bodily harm if I tried to get too close to you!" Relena glanced back at Heero.

"Is this true?" she asked. Unable to lie to her while staring into her blue eyes, he nodded. She looked back at Tony. "Is that why you've been a nervous wreck this whole time?"

"I didn't want that crazy bastard coming after me!" Suzan slapped Tony across the face.

"Never speak that way in front of Minister Darlian," she growled. Relena heaved a sigh, the angry look crossing onto her face once again. She rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I don't want to deal with this right now," she said, then stalked off towards the tent. Suzan looked between the two men, giving both dirty looks, then hurried off after Relena. Cathy simply watched the scene in shock, then realized what time it was and ran off to get ready.

Heero turned on his heel and Trowa followed.

"That went well," Heero mumbled sarcastically.

"Don't worry. It'll all turn out fine," Trowa said. Heero sank down on another crate to brood. Trowa shrugged his shoulders and went to the tent to check on the progress of the show and to prepare for his own role.

Relena sat through the show, declined dinner with Trowa and Catherine. She was still fuming and needed to get away from everyone so she could think and relax. She asked Suzan to take her to the hotel, who obliged. Once there, Relena took off her skirt and blouse and changed into a loose pair of pajama pants and a light sweater. She walked to her bed and sank down into the blankets and pillows.

Suzan returned to the room a few minutes later after checking the area and asked Relena to stay in her room so she could go take care of Tony. Relena agreed, then curled up under her blankets.

A soft knock at the door woke her up a little while later. Relena rolled out of bed and walked to the door, expecting Suzan. Instead, she was greeted by the tall form of Heero Yuy.

"Can we talk?" he asked before she could shut the door. Relena shrugged her shoulders and moved to the side to allow him into the room. She sat down on the edge of her bed while he remained standing.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier," he began, repeating the words Trowa had told him to say.

"I'm suppose it is not entirely your fault," she said. Heero was unprepared for this response, and he lowered his guard in return. Relena did not speak or move for several minutes, appearing to be lost in thought. Heero watched her, curious about what thoughts were running through her head. The confidence he'd talked himself into on the way over was fading fast.

"I suppose we start at the top," Relena said. She rose from the bed and stepped up to stand in front of him. "Why did you threaten Tony? And have you done that to other people?" Heero looked down at his shoes, feeling slightly ashamed, though deep down it was because he didn't like knowing he'd been caught.

"I have done it to others. I just didn't want unworthy men to think they had a chance with you," he answered. Relena raised an eyebrow.

"And what kind of men do you believe would be worthy of me?" Heero looked away. "You?" He shrugged his shoulders, but felt a renewed swell of confidence.

"At least I would love you for you, and not for your money and power!" Oops. Too much. Heero swore under his breath and looked away, that irritating flush creeping up his neck and on his ears.

"I see," Relena said. She had a grin on her face. "What do you want from me, Heero?" Relena asked. Another question he was unprepared for. He looked at her.

"Nothing," he said. "Trowa told me that you're lonely," he added when Relena looked away.

"I suppose so," she replied.

"I could- I want to - be your friend," he said, forcing out words that were difficult to say. He met Relena's eyes and what he saw there overwhelmed him. She was staring up at him, one hand clasped against her chest, her blue eyes brimmed with tears, looking grateful. Heero didn't think she would be so affected by one sentence. He moved forward and took her in his arms. She fit there easily against his chest and he twined his arms around her.

"Even if we are never more than friends, I want you to know that you've made me very happy right now, and I could live out the rest of my life, completely content," she said, straining to hold back her tears. Heero held her tighter.

"And if we were more?" Heero asked.

"I would never want for anything ever again," she replied. Heero placed a hand on the side of her face and lifted it up so he could see her. He used his thumb to wipe away a tear that had fallen.

"I've made some pretty big mistakes," he admitted. "I should never had interfered with your life without your permission."

"I won't say that you are wrong," Relena said, but her expression did not change from the look of admiration. "But I think it's something we can work past, eventually," she said, giving him a little slap on the chest. "And you have to promise to never do that again unless I ask you to," she said, a sly grin creeping across her lips.

"Understood," he replied. Relena threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "There's one other problem." Relena released him and rested her hands on her hips.

"What now, Yuy?" she asked.

"I don't really know what friends do," he said. Relena burst out laughing and dropped her hands to her sides.

"You are something else," Relena said, turning away from him. "But I'm sure I can teach you. Lesson number one, watching television together." She climbed up on the bed and pulled the blankets back over her lap. She arranged the pillows behind her so she could sit, then looked at him expectantly. Heero kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed with her, leaning against the pillows she'd set up. Relena turned on the television at the foot of the bed and snuggled against Heero, who slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"Now what?" he asked.

"We watch tv- silently," she said. Heero watched for a moment, but it was nothing that interested him.

"What's the point of this?" he asked.

"There isn't one," Relena said, then turned the volume up and shushed Heero. Finally, he accepted defeat and settled down beside her.

A/N: More? Less?


End file.
